Mecha-Ace
Mecha-Ace(formerly Tomaru Sawaoge) is the cyborg doppleganger of Retro Ace and captain of the GRAY-Bot Commando Unit; GRAY-Fire built by Gray Mann, King Boo, and Eggman Nega Mecha Ace is a GRAY-Bot Soldier, designed with clothing similar to Retro Ace. Under his pith helmet is a brain-case that houses the brain of Tomaru Sawagoe-Makoto Itou's father-in a special fluid. He also has Cigar in his mouth and a Direct-Hit mounted on his left shoulder, inside his back his spinal cord connected with wiring, and behind his face his eyes are indivdualy cased in capsules which are in a special fluid. Biography King Boo, Eggman Nega and Gray Mann after looking over all the recorded GRAY-Bot attacks on the Mann Co. Mercs had decided to make a major forces unit called the GRAY-Commandos. Only this unit would be a group of cyborgs like GRAY-Matter(formerly Brain Drain), and the leader of this unit would rivial the stats of Retro Ace; captain of the Knights of The VALVe table. However every volunteer (who were common criminal scum) lead to failure after failure because once they realized what they have given up, they kick into suicide. King Boo and GRAY-Matter recalling cases like Frankenstien's Monster that the mind and souls of those hearts and brains are too weak conclude that they are simply looking in the wrong direction for brains and needed a soul and mind with far more ambition. Tomaru Sawagoe, was recently in the hosipital after getting in a fight with one of the criminals that helped him become a billionare, Gray thought he would be a suitable subject for the project. Paul and Scanty reached the hospital and spoke to Tomaru who explains that the girls and Sekai are not related to Makoto at all "Those donut eaters made a mistake with some look-a-likes that I had my way with eariler, either way they couldn't arrest me." the two agents of Gray explained what they wanted to do with him and showed him the recordings of the failed prototypes. ''"Those mugs I worked with took everything and left me like this, I got nothing to lose. Alright, pull the plug, make me a monster. All I want now is just power, control, and good old-faishoned revenge." ''They cut off his life-support and the Medic-Bots put his head under quix-fix preservation to bring him back to the medical labs of GRAY Gravel HQ where they had GRAY-Matter and a team of organ-harvesting Medic-Bots extract Tomaru's brain,eyes,and spinal cord and place them into a preservation tank. Personality Like back in his human life as Tomaru Sawagoe, Mecha-Ace has a very peverted attitude twords women. He also seems to detest police due to his past human expereience with them charging him with rape, domestic violence, and posession. He also hates it when one of his fellow commandos question his leadership skills, which he will tell them to shut up. His temper is also something which common soldier's among the Gray Gravel Axis fear, for his temper is foul and completley vicious. Powers and Abilities Mecha-Ace is armed with 3 weapons attached to his body, in his right hand a Widowmaker machine shotgun, in his left a Pick.exe, and armed on his shoulder a Direct-Hit that can retract on his back and shoulder. His speed is fast as 5 scouts and streangth is strong as 2 heavies. Weaknesses and Faults Mecha-Ace back in his human life was known for smuggling Cocainum and grew addicted to it. As such, he will lose focus on the mission if he even smells a wiff of Cocainum and go out of his way to find the sorce. When he takes in the Cocainum, his systems will go on overload and he will begin screaming and start shooting both enemy and ally alike. Afterwards he goes into a painful state of withdrawl forcing him to be brought back to his power chair to recharge and restore his systems. To dampen his addiction problem, they give him Cocainum in gradual doeses to avoid him going on systems overload however it does always give him satisfaction. Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:GRY Team